<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Опасно забывать by Knightess_of_Cainhurst</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528259">Опасно забывать</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightess_of_Cainhurst/pseuds/Knightess_of_Cainhurst'>Knightess_of_Cainhurst</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dealfic, Gen, Missing Scene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:27:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightess_of_Cainhurst/pseuds/Knightess_of_Cainhurst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Так о чём же говорили Мэрик и Флемет?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Опасно забывать</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Это никак не могло быть правдой. Но чему, кроме реальности или веры в иллюзию, здесь быть ещё?</p><p>Мэрик зашёл, с испуганно-непонимающим взглядом замявшись буквально на пороге. Неужели его не съедят, как того доходягу — ожившее дерево?</p><p>— Ох уж эти мальчишки, — захлебнулась своим кашляющим хохотом старуха. — Прежде чем идти на дракона, так старательно изображают героев! А потом точно так же писаются в шелковые панталончики, как и младенец, — добавила она, будто речь шла о неурожае в посевах.</p><p>Мэрик ошарашенно потянулся к дверной ручке. Ворчливо, как голос хозяйки дома, скрипнули петли вместе с отпущенной ручкой.</p><p>— Ч-че...</p><p>Последняя фраза старухи заставила его чуть ли не свалиться на пыльный, посыпанный разномастными то ли ядовитыми, то ли зачарованными (Мэрик знал, что разница все-таки есть!) травами пол. </p><p>— Ну тебе же есть дело до своего будущего, мальчишка? — ведьма явно специально сделала упор на последнем слове, как эрл Рендорн, играл на его слабостях и страхах. — Ведь дел у тебя и так невпроворот, чего тебе слушать каверзные бредни какой-то старухи, а? — Ее голос опять был готов сорваться на зловеще-ехидный смех, а всклокоченная седина топорщилась чуть ли не сильней, чем при зимнем ветре.</p><p>Мэрик мог бы уйти, сказать, что она совсем выжила из ума.</p><p>
  <i>И тем самым потерпеть поражение...</i>
</p><p>Но на мгновение пристальней вгляделся в ее янтарно-медовые глаза, как у дикой пумы на рисунке в книжке, которую он читал в детстве — "Животные Сегерона", кажется. </p><p>
  <i>... которого она так сильно и наверняка обречённо ждала.</i>
</p><p>— Что же мне нужно узнать?</p><p>Вместо ответа колдунья отвернулась к котлу, мурлыкая какую-то неясную песню на незнакомом языке. Мэрику вдруг захотелось понять о чем же она так подвывает.</p><p>— Знаешь, о чем эта песня? </p><p>Мэрик готов был съёжиться от ее ответа на собственную мысль.</p><p>— Я знаю одну легенду, — сладковато-монотонным голосом продолжила варившая что-то пыхтяще-булькающее в котле. — Когда-то давным давно один народ желал знать больше, чем могли вынести их умы от этого знания. Они думали, думали и... — Она замоклка, будто и не начинала свой рассказ, оставляя Мэрика в полнейшем смятении. — А потом они решили, что это знание убьет их. И создали легенду, которая заставила забыть их потомков об этом, и верить в придуманное предками. И с тех пор они не боялись новых знаний. Именно отсутствие расплаты за их забвение довело их до краха. Так бывает не с одним народом, знаешь ли? Так что береги это знание вместе с тем, что я тебе расскажу, пускай пока ты и не готов. Но попрыгав и поушибавшись, можно и сильван разрубать научиться, верно?</p><p>Кишки того мерзавца, на которого напал сильван, были зеленее мха на болотных кочках, но даже само упоминание вдруг ожившего на глазах дерева заставило мимолетно вздрогнуть юного Тейрина, но он не мог удержаться от вопроса:</p><p>— Почему один я?</p><p>— О-о, ты повторяешь еще один народ, который тоже не учился на своих ошибках...</p><p>Юноша ей верил. Верил, что она <i>по-настоящему</i> знает его будущее. Что <i>её</i> магия на такое способна. Что она в нем разглядела, раз Логейн ночует на улице?</p><p>Когда он подошел к угрожающему не то развалиться от старости не то рассыпаться трухой от самых ножек столу, то чуть не столкнулся нос к носу с несущей какой-то отвар старухой. Неловко попятившись, как будто для реверанса для задетых локтем на торжественном приёме, он буквально упал на почему-то удачно оказавшийся под ним крепкое кресло, даже не ударившись об крепкие подлокотники.</p><p>— Пей давай, — скрипуче произнесла ведьма. </p><p>Запахло полынью и ромашкой. Глиняные узоры из трещин на явно столетней кружке смутили не так сильно, как настойчивость этой старухи.</p><p>Мэрик осторожно, боясь скорее того что случится после, чем обжечься, по-телячьи вытянул губы, отпивая глоток. Едва вяжущее и пряное варево обожгло десны, отчего-то холодным слизняком скользнув вниз по глотке.</p><p>"Отравит, отрава! Обманет... Как маму!" — он не успел отмахнуться от такой недоверчиво-дикой мысли как услышал наверняка драконий рев и шелест, перемешанный с рваными, точно парусы на кораблях, хлопками. Ему уже виделся дракон, но стоило моргнуть, как он вернулся к окружающей его обстановке: напротив него уселась в кресло-качалку старуха и гладила кошку на коленях, как и в первый раз, когда они разглядели её в тумане.</p><p>— Это лишь для того, чтобы ты не смог забыть сказанное. Побольше бы королей меня слушали — жилось бы скучней, — старуха опять запрокинула голову, клокочуще смеясь. — А теперь запоминай... Да подушку обнять не забудь!</p><p>Была ли последняя фраза советом поспать или же отрывком всего прочего бреда, что она несла, Мэрик так и не понял. Правда, слушать её это ему не помешало.</p><p>Чуть не задев макушкой что-то засушенное низко над столом (было ли это живым или же росло, цвело и развивалось, экс-принц боялся предполагать), он подвинул кресло поближе. </p><p>— Для того, чтобы ты услышал сказанное, нам придется условиться, что ты — Тейрин. Во всем. Как и Каленхад. Знаешь, как кормил мабари Каленхад? Брал свинину и швырял им прямо в морды. Так и ты должен успеть поймать. </p><p>— Поймать что? — запутался в этой абракадабре последний из Тейринов. </p><p>— Кусок мяса, ах-ха-ха! Я дам тебе больше, чем ты можешь иметь в бою, а ты отдашь общее мне. Потом. Если поборешься, как любая ваша псина, конечно. Здесь капля силы, от которой шли все твои предки, король Мэрик. Ну или не король, если тебя кто-нибудь не поймает. Драконья кровь дает мно-ого интересных вещей. Узнаешь будущее и примешь его — трон твой. За это ты должен будешь вернуться ко мне. Ну или моей дочери.</p><p>Мэрику почудилось, что он слышит детский смех где-то у чердака этой очень высокой для, как говорят, для хасиндов хижины. Звук мимолетно, словно сквозняк, промчался на самой границе слышимости и так же резко пропал.</p><p>— Что? Это дух заблудившихся этих землях. Тут много таких, — насмешливо хмыкнула колдунья. Мэрику оставалось лишь цепенеть и довериться ей дальше.</p><p>— Вы же нас выведете? И расскажете?</p><p>— Всё будет, мой глупый мальчик. Всё-е... — Наверное, так говорят призраки. Или демоны.</p><p>Мэрик поджал губы и насупился. Его и впрямь выведут. Он и впрямь нужен этой старухе. И миру. Возможно даже, и этому ворчливому Логэйну с его Ферелденом. Его. Ферелденом. Он — Тейрин. Потомок и кровь великого Каленхада. Как он может отказаться и подвести всех так нечаянно?</p><p>— Я готов. Рассказывайте.</p><p>— Знай же, что ты придешь сюда тайно под конец своих лет, ради того чтобы выполнить нашу сделку. Но прежде ты должен запомнить: ты причинишь боль тем, кого любишь, и станешь тем, что ты ненавидишь, чтобы спасти то, что любишь. </p><p>Во сне у хижины Мэрику грезились странные видения, едва заглушаемые страшным — теперь он это точно знал — драконьим ревом. Плечи хрупкой женщины, наверняка эльфийки, тряслись над свертком со спящим младенцем, молодой мужчина в золотых доспехах, с волосами точь-в-точь как цвет его кудрей, был отброшен в гущу битвы огромнейшей силой, словно големом из их армии, он же, мертвый, был прибит ржавыми пиками к дереву посреди ледяных гор, Роуэн улыбалась ласковей и нежнее, чем его мать, а он кожей чувствовал вину, заботу и разочарование...</p><p>Наутро Мэрик вышел притихший, явно потрясенный до глубины души и упорно отмалчивался на все попытки Логэйна как бы невзначай что-нибудь выпытать. Сойка указывала им путь.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Он должен был помнить. И помнил. Но нарочно отгонял эту правду, как нищенку с мостовой Денерима.<p>Логейн позволил ему убить Катриэль. Он захотел быть с Роуэн, а потом обидел ее, сделав вид, что они не были вместе. Потом отдалился. Он вернул Серых Стражей, пытаясь хоть как-то переварить свои знания о скверне и едва не забыл про Мор. Мэрика старательно предупредили — Мэрик не верил. И нависшая сейчас над ним и ласково трепавшая его кудри под звуки гвареновской грозы Роуэн была лишь малейшей ценой непринятия этого знания.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>